baldi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Alien
Alien 'is a secret character that appears in ''Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning and Baldi's Weird Basics in WTF. Appearance A blue tentacled alien. Mechanics Sometimes, an event will happen where you can see a UFO on fire in the distance if you look out a window. The Alien will approach the school and go inside. It will travel around and eat all the items it sees (due to it not knowing what they are). Also, if you want to get the items it ate, you must shoot BSODA at it. If it finds you, it will say "Kohabu" in alien language due to "kohabu" being the greeting from his planet. It will walk away after. If it sees a character with any form of dangerous weapon, it shoot its alien blaster and they will be stunned for 10 seconds. The Alien can also mimic other characters appearances and voice. This can be problematic with characters like Baldi as you wouldn't know which one can harm you. How to get the alien back home (secret ending) Possy and Bylities can help in getting rid of this character for the round. For you see, Possy and Bylities know every language, including alien. If the alien talks to them, they will talk back and explain what they do. The alien will wish for a proper English voice (or the language of which the game is) and Possy and Bylities will grant their wish. You can now understand the alien. When the alien sees you, it will ask for help. It needs to get back its home planet - SB-128 - but the UFO it owns is destroyed. It only needs a few materials, so you agree to help him. Materials are: * BSODA can * A Robotic Character's part * Wires * Hammer * Wrench To get the BSODA can, look in the recycling bins. To get a Robotic characters part, you must talk to them, and will give it to you (but only at the crash site of the UFO due to them wanting to see it). Once you have all the parts, you may think you can fix the UFO, but no. The Alien still needs one more thing - bricks. The Alien needs a sample of the foundation of a house so the Aliens back on SB-128 can duplicate the bricks to use them for stronger foundations on their homes. You can ask any character that builds walls for help. They agree, but they need something in return. They want cement. You can find cement behind the school. To get to it, you must wait until an event happens so you can go outside, climb the fence and collect the cement. The builder will now give the Alien bricks when they get back to the UFO as the builder wants to see it. The final thing you need to do is beat the game. If you get the secret ending, the cut scene won't happen. If you got the normal ending, wait 5 seconds on the and you will cut to the outside. The sun is setting, and the Alien, builder, Possy and Bylities and the robotic character are there. The builder will give the Alien some bricks and the robot will give them one of their parts. When you give the Alien the items, they will fix the UFO and the Alien will get in. The Alien will say goodbye and so will the characters. The Alien will then zoom off back to SB-128. The screen slowly fades to black, and text saying "the end" will appear. After 5 seconds, text saying "press any button to continue" will appear. Pressing any button puts you back to the title screen. Quotes "☍⍜⊑⏃⏚⎍! (Kohabu!)" (Saying hello) "⎐⟒⍀⊬ ⎎⍜⍜⎅! (Very food!)" (Eating items) "⌇⏁⍜⌿ (Stop!)" (Blasting people) "⟟⋔ ⊬⍜⎍ (I'm you!)" (Mimicing peope) Conversation with Possy and Bylities (BOLD is Possy and Italic is Bylities) "☍⍜⊑⏃⏚⎍!" (Kohabu) "☍⍜⊑⏃⏚⎍ ⏁⍜ ⊬⍜⎍ ⏁⍜⍜'!" (Kohabu to you too!) "⊬⍜⎍ ☊⏃⋏ ⌇⌿⟒⏃☍ ⏃⌰⟟⟒⋏?" (You can speak alien?) "⊬⟒⌇, ⍙⟒ ☍⋏⍜⍙ ⟒⎐⟒⍀⊬ ⌰⏃⋏☌⎍⏃☌⟒''!" (Yes, we know every language!) "⍙⟒ ⋔⏃☍⟒ ⌿⟒⍜⌿⌰⟒⌇ ⎅⍀⟒⏃⋔ ☊⍜⋔⟒ ⏁⍀⎍⟒, ⋏⟒⟒⎅ ⏃⋏⊬⏁⊑⟟⋏☌?" (We make peoples dream come true, need anything?) "⊑⋔⋔⋔, ⟟ ⍙⏃⋏⏁ ⏁⍜ ⌇⌿⟒⏃☍ ⏁⊑⟒ ⌰⏃⋏☌⏃⎍☌⟒ ⍜⎎ ⟒⎐⟒⍀⊬⏚⍜⎅⊬ ⟒⌰⌇⟒ ⊑⟒⍀⟒." (Hmmm, I want to speak the language of everybody else here) "⍜☍, ⍙⟟⌇⊑ ☌⍀⏃⋏⏁⟒⎅!" (Ok, wish granted!) "Oh my, it worked! Thank you so much!" "You're welcome!" Quest to fix the UFO "Hey there! Listen, I need your help to fix my UFO so I can get back to SB-128, my home planet. I need an empty metal cylinder, a part from someone who is a robot, wires, a hammer and a wrench. Oh, and I also need some of the foundation of this building. Come back to me when you have found them all!" "Oh, you done? No? Well, do tell me when you are finsihed!" [ " Oh goodie you're done! Now we need to get out of here." Ending dialouge "I can't thank you all enough. You have the parts?" Player: Yes. "Thank you. Wait what about the bricks?" Builder; Here. Ah yes, these will help in supporting the fountain of our houses. Possy and Bylities: Do come back to visit! Robotic character (if they are a 1st Prize): Yes do come back I love you Robotic character (if the are not a 1st Prize): I will need to get that part back so copy it and bring it back to me! "Of course! You are all my friends! Now, ciao!" Everbody else: Bye! Trivia * The planet "SB-128" is the name of a spongebob episode * He does not have a Birthday Bash Costume. Gallery Aliennnnnnnnnn.png Aliennnnnnnnnngunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.png|Blaster Category:Characters Category:Helpful Characters Category:Area 51 Raid stamp